


KinkEmber in Five Hours

by AlexanderSpeedwagon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Beach Sex, Bodyswap, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fooling Around, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Holding Hands, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Masturbation, Nudism, Overstimulation, Platonic Cuddling, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Scissoring, Self-cest, Sexual Exhaustion, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Tribadism, Wedding Night, Yuri, girlfriend swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon
Summary: A Kinktober challenge in November, with a bit of a twist: I've allowed myself only ten minutes total to write each entry. No editing save for spellcheck allowed, using a template made bywelcometotheautumn. Daily Updates inbound for all of November 2020!
Relationships: Alina Gray/Misono Karin, Alina Gray/Nanami Yachiyo, Awane Kokoro/Kagami Masara, Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren, Azusa Mifuyu/Alina Gray, Izumi Kanagi/Togame Momoko/Yakumo Mitama, Minami Rena/Tamaki Iroha, Misono Karin/Minami Rena, Mitsuki Felicia/Natsume Kako, More Relaionships to be Added, Nanami Yachiyo/Ami Ria, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha, Shinobu Akira/Shizumi Konoha, Tamaki Iroha/Alina Gray, Tamaki Iroha/Tamaki Ui, Tamaki Ui/Chiaki Riko, Yakumo Mitama/Ayano Rika
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	1. Love Confessions

“Hey, Yachiyo?”

“Yes, Iroha?”

Iroha Tamaki sat with her long-time girlfriend just outside a rather nice French restaurant in Kamihama. The dark moon above them shown down, the stars appearing in the night sky miraculously. Even when surrounded by city street lights, they were still visible up there, twinkling as beautifully as ever.

But Iroha knew that nothing could compare to the beauty she saw before her tonight. Every time she looked at Yachiyo’s outfit- a sleek, black dress with a slit up to her hip, red lipstick against blue hair put up into a tight bun, high heels that even further demonstrated the gap in not only age but also height. She was beautiful. Iroha’s breath hitched in her chest, heat rising up to her cheeks as she felt a twinge of pain in her heart. It was a good pain, she knew, looking up and down Yachiyo’s body, but eventually settling on her face. Oh, her face. So beautiful… pale skin, red lips, deep blue eyes, long eyelashes, and that smile… oh, that smile had caused her heart to skip many a beat before. Now proved to be another one of those times, as she blushed even harder, lips twisting up into a wonderfully painful smile- so excited was she.

Her purse weighed heavily on her shoulders, one item within making it feel as though she were carrying around a twelve-ton boulder rather than a twelve-karat diamond. Iroha stood up, and then slowly, trembling, breath quivering, sunk down to one knee.

The pavement was cold, hard, a pebble digging into the skin of her knee as she got down on the ground, one foot still flat on the pavement, the other with her toes pressed into the hard, grey surface as she dug around quickly in her purse, pushing aside her wallet, various nicknacks, a few receipts, a pack of travel towels before finally finding it.

A little black box, gold hinges visible on one side of it, twinkling up at her as Iroha smiled, pulling the box from its holster.

Her hands started trembling as she held the soft, velvety thing in her hands. Small enough to fit in one palm, but the weight of the promise she’d soon be asking Yachiyo to make with her added a few thousand more pounds onto it. Slowly lifting the lid of the box, Iroha looked up into Yachiyo’s eyes.

She saw a tear fall from it already as the ring came into view. Yachiyo sobbed, which caused Iroha to sob.

“Hey, y-you aren’t supposed to cry yet.” Iroha said, feeling a lump growing in her throat, water threatening to spill from her eyes. Bottom lip quivering, she watched Yachiyo cup her mouth with one hand, hiding it from view.

“You don’t have to say anything, Iroha. Yes. Of course.”

“But I want to say it.”

“Go ahead, then.”

“Yachiyo…” Iroha felt the words catch in her throat. Elation threatened to sweep her off her feet as her heart skipped several beats at once, a tingling happiness growing throughout her entire body, her heart no longer able to contain it, lest she risk it beating right out of her chest. “Yachiyo, we’ve been dating for five years now, and we’ve lived together even longer. Let’s… let’s make this official, okay? Will you marry me?”

“Of course, Iroha. I love you. I love you so much.” Yachiyo said with a sob that Iroha was oh so delighted to see was a happy one. The pink-haired woman stood up and pulled her girlfriend- no, her _fiance_ \- into a tight hug, laughing loudly as she kissed Yachiyo’s cheek. Her skin felt warm, welcoming. Apparently, her lipstick thought the same, as a ring was left on her cheek before one could be put on her finger.

Ring.

Right.

“Almost forgot. Sorry.” Iroha said, blinking tears away as she took the ring out of its box, letting it drop to the ground in a soft clatter.

The ring was slid onto Yachiyo’s finger quickly, sliding down her skin as smoothly as Iroha could manage. A wide smile was plastered on her face as Yachiyo pulled her hand from Iroha’s grasp to hold it above her head, looking up at the diamond sitting on her ring finger.

“It’s beautiful. I love it. I love you. Thank you, Iroha.”

“I love you too. More than anything.”


	2. Orgy! (4+ Girls)

“W-w-w-w-why am I here?”

“For the orgy, of course!”

“B-b-b-but… a-a-a-an  _ orgy?  _ Me? I… I’ve n-n-never done it with a girl before!”

Homura Akemi wasn’t what one would call the most outgoing girl in the world. She often called herself quite shy. But being here in Kamihama, where she had stumbled upon three beautiful- but also very  _ naked  _ women…  _ having sex! _

_ They were having sex! All three of them! _

One of them- the one who was speaking, had her legs spread wide, another white head in between her thighs. The white-haired girl was getting… well, she was… there was another head in between her legs. That one was blonde. And the blonde was lying on her back, so Homura could see her boobs just fine. And wow… they were pretty big. Very impressive, and hard to look away from.

“That’s fine! We can teach you~” The girl on the receiving end said. She was… beautiful, sure. If a bit bold for Homura’s usual tastes. Long, silver hair, a nice, round face. Big boobs. Not quite Homura’s type, but she was  _ naked  _ and she was  _ willing to have sex with her. _

Even throughout all her time loops, she had never managed to get Madoka to want to have sex with her. Hell, they had only ever gone on a few dates ever, and never more than one in the same timeline! Homura looked on the scene and felt… frustrated. And aroused. Very aroused.

The tingling sensation she now felt in between her legs was never something that happened when she was with other people. She only ever got horny when she was alone, in her room… away from other girls. Now that she was here in this weirdly decorated yet perfectly furnished room, Homura felt so, so…

Turned on.

A heat rose in between her legs, more than just a tingle after a few moments of watching these girls have sex. They were going on without a care in the world, like Homura wasn’t there. Somehow, that only turned Homura on more. Rubbing her thighs together, Homura felt her body react, and  _ oh how it reacted.  _ The blonde’s legs spread- the girl closest to her, pushing her pussy lips apart for long enough for Homura to get a good view before she started to put a finger in, pulling it back out… and then it went in again.

And Homura moaned loudly from just  _ watching  _ that.

“S-so you want me to join?” Homura asked. She didn’t look up at the girl on the other end of the line. Kneeling down with trembling knees, and hands just as nervous, Homura inched closer and closer to the blonde. She could  _ smell  _ the scent of their arousal from here. Tangy, and musky… and it smelled delicious. Seeing those nude bodies before her just… just…

Just made Homura want to join in.

“P-pardon me. I-I-I hope I’ll b-be okay…” Homura murmured, grabbing the blonde’s hand and pushing it away gently. She took a deep breath, her heart racing, her cheeks flushing with blood painfully, her breath hot enough to fog up her glasses, but she could feel the heat from this woman’s core.

Homura didn’t even know this girl, and she was gonna eat her pussy? But why? And how did this even happen? Did it matter anymore?

_ ‘Sorry, Madoka. I tried to save my first time for you. Maybe in a different timeline…’  _ Homura thought.

It was her last thought before descending upon the glistening, moist pussy in front of her, running her tongue up and down it greedily, as though licking this mysterious, bodacious blonde would alleviate some of her own arousal.

It only served in making that ache in her own loins grow. So Homura took matters into her own hands, shimmying out of her leggings as quickly as she could, diving a hand down to touch herself as she closed her eyes, throwing her glasses off to the side, and moaning loudly into the pussy she suddenly found herself eating.


	3. Fooling Around

It was hardly a rare day that Kako had to hang out with one or more of her harem members. But when it was like this, it somehow made the proceedings that much more enjoyable.

Felicia had invited her over to Mikazuki Villa to watch a movie and sleep over. The living room was darkened save by the artificial light of the television screen. Most of the furniture in the room was filled with bodies of girls either sitting alone or cuddling. More than one had a snack- either popcorn or candy- though Kako’s body was tangled up with Felicia’s underneath a rather thick blanket.

It was hot inside that blanket, but that was kind of the point. Kako didn’t care much about the movie. She just wanted to mess around with Felicia. The sweat growing on her body not only from being underneath a thick blanket in the middle of the summer, but also with Felicia’s body pressed so close to her own. The hand that was on her boob also helped that a fair bit.

  
Kako’s face was flushed red as she looked forward at the screen. One arm was wrapped around Felicia’s shoulders, the blonde leaning in to her as she herself leaned against the arm of the couch, laying on it long-ways. But that hand, oh that hand, it was so perfect. Right where it needed to be. But Kako knew they couldn’t act on it just yet. Not with everybody else around them. Yachiyo would probably ban Kako from sleeping over again if she found out what they were doing. Kako wasn’t innocent, either. Her other hand was slid down Felicia’s pants, a hand gently pressed up against her crotch. Felicia herself was noticeably flustered as well. While Kako was able to contain her arousal to just a blush and the occasional squirm, Felicia seemed as though she were ready to burst at the seams.

Her bottom lip was bit down on, her eyes all but closed, face looking up at the ceiling, completely forgetting that there was a movie to watch in the first place. Kako giggled at that a little bit. Her own loins burned with a desire hotter than hell, begging her to forget about social pretexts and pounce onto Felicia’s body now. Felicia seemed to be having something of a harder time with that notion. Eyes rolled back into her head, groaning softly, squeezing down harder on Kako’s breast now.

Kako gasped, having to stifle a moan of her own. That felt  _ so good,  _ even when stopped by the half-dozen people around her, Kako spread her legs a little.

Well, they  _ were  _ still under the covers, so they could have a little fun. Kako nudged Felicia with her shoulder, moving the hand not on the blonde’s crotch down from her breast, holding onto her wrist gently. Her skin was warm- hot, even. As though Kako could feel the arousal on such an insensitive spot on her body as that.

She barely had to move it down a few inches before Kako felt the girl’s muscles moving on their own, and resistance to her own hand moving down her stomach gone.

That same hand slipped inside not only her pajama pants, but also into her panties as well. Kako gasped loudly as she felt Felicia’s warm fingers touch at the wetness that was already present down there. Ugh, it felt so good. She closed her eyes, biting down on her lip harder as Felicia inserted the tip of her index finger.

“N-not now…” She whispered, but already Kako had forgotten all about their surroundings, whimpering a bit at the touch she had so craved.


	4. Cunnilingus

It wasn’t at all uncommon for Alina Gray to be laying on her bed nude, browsing her phone. The midsummer night had her air conditioner blowing sweet, cold blasts into the bedroom. Her window open to let in a breeze, the night sky twinkling down at her, the Kamihama cityscape a distant view as it dared to rival the stars above it.

“Alina! I love you so much…” There was a voice of a girl, her body very present amidst Alina’s laying. She had her legs spread, this girl with her head in between them. Her pussy had long since gotten wet enough for Alina to consider herself ‘aroused,’ yet an orgasm would just not come to her.

She had let Karin lick and touch her for the better part of an hour by now, and amidst all that, she had not felt anything more than just a tingling of pleasure, the friction of her fingers, the pressure of her tongue, the warm sliminess that came from kisses on her thighs. No matter how much attention was paid to her body, it refused to give her pleasure.

Alina cared not for that pleasure. There was only one woman in the world who could give her such. And it wasn’t Karin. As good as those licks had felt, they had not inspired any serious heat within her, had not given her need to sit up, to purr happily at Karin’s administrations, or even to moan a little bit.

Instead, her phone was lit up, giving her some light in assistance with the moon out her window, a gallery from an art museum in Kyoto on display. The art was beautiful, though not breathtaking. And neither was Karin’s body. She was not beautiful, she was not sexy, and she knew not the ways of pleasing a woman. It was ugly, undigified, as though Karin cared not for the  _ beauty  _ of sex but rather sought its primal, physical satisfaction, Disgusting.

“Alina, please… give me  _ something!”  _ Karin’s request- a voice spat out with as much earnestness as she could give- made Alina interested enough to close her phone- the button clicking and the device itself giving her a satisfying snap as the screen darkened, leaving her face surrounded no longer by the artificial light of what was truly making her happy in that moment. Instead, the phone falling to the soft mattress only meant that Alina was looking at Karin’s face, propped up on one elbow.

She was a pitiful sight. Slimy chin and cheeks, a little bit of Alina’s precum on her forehead, a sad twinkle in her eyes, her jaw open enough to see her teeth a bit, mouth twisted into a frown. If Alina could pick a word to describe it, it was  _ pathetic. _

“If you desire to please me, then do not focus on such things as my body. A girl like you could not hope to make me orgasm. Sex is beautiful. You are not.”

“B-but…” Karin’s voice squeaked as she asked this question. Alina’s glare only made Karin flinch, closing her eyes, tilting her head down as though to shield herself from the criticism.

“No buts. You are not Mifuyu. You do not have the skills, the beauty. I know not why you even try.”

“It’s because I  _ love you, Alina!  _ I love you so much it hurts! And this, and this…”

Alina plopped back onto the bed, sighing. Weight pressed against one of her thighs as she heard sobs from Karin. The weight became heavier, though a finger pushed into her pussy again.

_ Even though she cries, she still tries in vain. Pitiful. _

“You have until the morning. If I am unsatisfied come dawn, I shall never allow this again.”


	5. Girlfriend Swapping

“See, Masara? I told you this was going to be fun!” Kokoro Awane was never one to lie. Masara always knew her to be honest- sometimes to a fault. But now, when reaping the benefits of that brutal honesty, Masara found it to be doubly true.

Masara’s eyes were glazed open as they usually were. Lying on her back, cool air blowing across her fully bare form, giving her goosebumps, her usual gaze up at the ceiling was interrupted by a girl. Usually, that girl was Kokoro, when she wanted to have sex. Masara never understood why Kokoro wanted them to express their love so often and so physically, but she went along with it, anyway.

But today, there was a short-haired blonde blocking her view of the sheetrock ceiling of the love hotel they had gathered in.

“This is fun, isn’t it, Masara?” The girl atop her asked. Rika was her name, apparently. With two fingers inside Masara’s body- massaging her insides seemed to be something she was rather good at. Masara took a moment to analyze the situation. Between her legs was on fire, a tingling sensation growing in her hands, a cold sweat forming on her back, pressed against the topmost sheet of a freshly made bed smelling of roses.

Her toes curled tightly. She felt a new addition to her pleasure: A finger on her clit, pressing down on it gently. Masara winced, whimpering a bit. The pleasure faded, and Rika’s eyes went from giddy to worried in an instant.

“Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you? I must have pressed down too much.” She said. Masara shook her head.

“It is fine. Continue.” 

“Alright.”

When she did, the heat that had faded flared back up, though it took much less time to get back to its current form than it did when Kokoro was interrupted in the midst of fingering her.

_ Kokoro should learn from this girl. She’s a more efficient lover. _

Masara picked her head up, looking away from Rika’s blushing, panting face- past her small breasts and pale, nude form to look over at her girlfriend- the woman who loved her with all her heart.

Kokoro was sitting down directly in front of a shy, silver-haired girl. Masara didn’t know her name, nor did she feel any twinge of jealousy at all. Only pleasure. Even if it was  _ her  _ who was usually that shy, silver-haired girl scissoring with her, Masara felt at ease, relaxed…

“Kokoro…” She called out, looking over at her with that same melancholic, relaxed expression she always had.

“M-Masara! She’s- sheee’s!” Kokoro was red in the face, head lulled back as she cried out on the other end of the bed. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, teeth going over to bite down on her bottom lip. Masara could hear her breath quickening, moaning out loudly, eliminating any trace of the other girl’s sounds- if indeed she was making any.

Not that Masara cared. Kokoro screamed loudly, a high-pitched wail ringing clearer in her ears than anything ever had before. At that, Masara relaxed the muscles in her neck, letting her eyes naturally wander once more to Rika’s face, who was panting, smiling, still pistoning fingers in and out of her body.

“Jeez chick, you’ve got some crazy stamina. How close are you?”

Masara took a moment to think about it. Hearing Kokoro’s screams  _ had  _ made it a bit more arousing, and that knot that often took upwards of an hour to fully tense up was nearly at it’s peak.

“Very. I have a request, though.”

“Sure.”

“Teach Kokoro how to do this later.”

“I’m game!”

“Thank you. I believe I’m climaxing now…”


	6. Missionary Tribadism

It felt so, so wrong. And yet, there was nothing more that Iroha wanted to be doing in this moment. With the lights shining down on her closed eyes, Iroha Tamaki felt nothing more than perfect. Her skin was probably glistening with sweat, muscles were aching from exertion, breath ragged, lungs screaming at her to take deeper breaths, to relax a little. But how could Iroha relax when  _ this  _ was happening to her?

They had been doing this for a little while now. Nobody seemed to mind. Yachiyo approved so long as she could watch. Touka and Nemu didn’t seem to care, so long as they were both happy. Felicia and Tsuruno seemed supportive, though Felicia seemed weirded out.

“Ui… keep going, please. I love you…” Iroha said, suqeezing her eyes shut even harder.

Her core burned with an intense desire that was about as relentless as the grinding of her sister’s hips. Ui was laying atop her, one leg hiked over one of Iroha’s in a position that Yachiyo had first done with Iroha, but that Iroha had later brought into her bed with Ui. Their cores pressed against one another, feeling pleasure in perfect harmony, the friction of their bodies sliding up and down one another, skin sticking together, chests rising and falling with their breath, breasts pressed up against each other’s.

Iroha felt this good with Yachiyo, yes, but it was a different kind of close connection she felt when it was with Ui.

“Keep going girls, you’re doing fantastic.” Iroha heard Yachiyo’s voice across the room. She was probably touching herself to the sight like she had done before. That knowledge only made Iroha’s crotch burn with more desire, that knot in her core tightening all the more. Arms wrapped around Ui’s back, clawing into her, probably leaving temporary marks like she had done in the past- and Ui to her, as well. 

Ui always claimed the pain brought them closer together. So Iroha kept giving it to her, scraping along the skin of her back with her short fingernails. While it wasn’t much at one stroke, as her hands got down to the small of her back, she quickly picked them up, fingertips gliding up until they reached her shoulderblades, pulling down again, pushing into her skin. Ui moaned out in pain, music to Iroha’s ears.

“That’s right, sis. That feels so good!” Ui said, leaning in to kiss Iroha amidst the grinding of their hips.

Ui had a hand in between Iroha’s legs, playing at her clit, only enhancing the pleasure she felt. Last time, Iroha had cum twice before Ui had even climaxed once. Ui was okay with it. Ui seemed to love giving Iroha such pleasure. And with that knot growing in her stomach, Ui’s pussy grinding hard against Iroha’s, which had long since been throbbing in tune with her pulse, showcasing her desire to her older girlfriend and her younger sister…

That knot exploded. Iroha felt all the pressure in her body released as Ui’s pussy ground against hers even harder. She could feel the warmth leaving her body, a steady stream of liquid that was probably staining not only Ui’s thighs, but also the bedsheets. It wouldn’t be the first time Iroha squirted because of Ui’s cute, petite body. It wouldn’t be the last.

Finally, the pleasure faded, that white-hot lust simmering down, her body still hot to the touch. She opened her eyes, pink hair and pale skin a blur atop her.

“How was that, Iroha?” 

“Fantastic.”

“Ui, are you satisfied?” Iroha heard Yachiyo ask amidst moans of her own.

Iroha knew Yachiyo was close. So she shook her head side to side.  _ ‘No,’  _ she said silently. Ui giggled and nodded.

“Not yet. I still haven’t cum.”

“Excellent… please, give me more...”

“Okay!”

Iroha closed her eyes, feeling Ui’s crotch press down on her own again, and the dance began anew.


	7. Onsen

“Mifuyu, why must you be so incredulously beautiful in my presence?” Alina asked. Between the low, steady rhythm of a stream of water falling into their large, open air bath, the slow smoky steam rising up from the surface, and the dark, starry sky she found herself under, it was hard to focus on anything else. The water was hot, and though Alina was laying in it up to her neck, feeling the rocks of the walls and floor of the little pool she was sitting in, basking in the heat, Alina was only focused on one thing.

Mifuyu had always been a thing of beauty. But tonight, she was especially so. Sitting on the edge of the bath, her feet sliding gently into the simmering water. With the cicadas chirp and fireflies glowing all around, Alina was even more shocked by just how beautiful she was.

It also didn’t help her plight any that she had been staring at Mifuyu like that for the better part of a few minutes now. Mifuyu knew just how beautiful Alina thought she was, and she didn’t seem to mind. How could she not be the pinnacle of beauty? Large breasts perfect for nursing a child, short hair didn’t get in the way of any activity, neutral, reserved disposition meant she wouldn’t be taken advantage of. What wasn’t to enjoy about her?

“Am I not always this beautiful?” Mifuyu asked, looking at Alina now. Her hands were placed on the rocks next to her, looking at Alina from the opposite end of the onsen. The ambient noises of their surroundings still glowed around them in a desperate hum, hoping to be noticed by Alina. Alina didn’t care about it. She cared about Mifuyu, her voice, her body… her sexy, beautiful body.

“You are. However, this environment is particularly…” Alina paused, trying to think how to properly convey the mix of emotions running ramshod across her mind. Flashes of what she wanted to do with her, to her, have Mifuyu do to her. But none of it could happen. If Alina had her way, it would never. If Alina could stay strong enough to not soil Mifuyu’s innocence… “Erotic. Your body is beautiful and sexy, your skin calls to me as though I were a starving beast and you a succulent meal.”

Alina spoke in a gruff tone as she always did, though she knew that her words had no hope of getting through. She was an admirer and Mifuyu the object of admiration. It would not serve her well in her artisitc pursuits to stoop to the level of others her age, succumbing to hormones and bodily impulses. Not her.

“Do you mean to say that you wish to feast upon my body?”

“More than anything.” Alina said, conscious of this fact. Clearing her throat, she continued. “However, I would not do such a thing.”

“And why not?”

“You are a beautiful, innocent flower. I would not do anything to trample your beauty.”

“Is virginity the key to beauty?”

“It is.”

“Then tell me, Alina, are you a virgin?” Mifuyu asked. Alina gulped, starting to wade towards Mifuyu, standing up, the water falling down to her waist as she did.

“No.”

“Then you would teach me well, were you to indulge yourself.”

“Then tell me, Mifuyu…” Alina fired her words back at her. Beautiful, tantalizing, soft, succulent… Mifuyu’s body was calling to her. Alina felt a certain heat rise in her body. A familiar one. One she hated when looking at Mifuyu. She was not to be touched, not to be ruined. And yet, Mifuyu seemed… almost eager… “Would you like it if I trampled on your beauty?”

“It is not as though I will be less beautiful if you do.”

“Very well.”

Alina put one hand tentatively onto Mifuyu’s breast, squeezing it softly…

And then she lost it.


	8. Humping/Grinding

Kanagi knew it was shameful. She knew it was embarrassing. Yet, alone in her room, wearing nothing but an old hoodie Mitama had given her as a gift, legs wrapped around her pillow, hips swinging back and forth, pressing down on the smooth cotton below, it just felt… so good.

Mitama would probably love knowing she was doing this. Taking deep breaths through her nose, sniffing huge whiffs of Mitama’s scent with every inhale, whimpering softly to herself, Kanagi felt almost at ease. It would have been better if Mitama were here. That way, Kanagi wouldn’t have to miss her from wherever she was on vacation. Kanagi wouldn’t have to hump a damn pillow, breathing in her scent to be as close to her as possible. With Mitama here, Kanagi could hump her actual thigh, breathe in her actual scent, rather than just the residue she left after wearing the thing for a couple of days.

“Mitama… come back soon, please…” 

Work had been stressful, home life not so great, Kanagi found her escapism in Mitama, in being a Magical Girl. It was Mitama she wanted, and in Mitama’s absence, Kanagi found she’d have to make do with just a bit of cloth left behind for her.

Her core burned with desire, though release came not to her, despite so long putting in real, solid effort. Her thighs burned from exhaustion, her nose almost burning with Mitama’s smell, eyes almost watering from the pain in her heart, loneliness at an all-time high.

Kanagi opened her eyes and looked around. Still alone though she was, she spotted something that made her gasp a little, a smile forming on her glowering face. Her hips stopped rocking back and forth. She’d have to make up for lost ground, but it would be worth it to grab the large teddy bear Mitama had given her.

Big enough to act as a pillow, but only half as soft, it was almost perfect for the job. Artificial brown fur was nestled in between Kanagi’s legs as she pressed her warmth into it. The fur was cold, impersonal… not Mitama. While it was the closest she got to the real deal at the moment, Kanagi could only hope that it would be enough.

“Mitama… I love you…”

Rocking her hips back and forth once more, it didn’t take long for Kanagi to rekindle the heat that had grown in between her legs. Her stomach burned, twisting tightly into a knot of stress and desire that she had been begging her body to let go of for the past while. Mitama’s smell alone hadn’t been enough, though the thought of her would surely- hopefully- push Kanagi’s body ever further.

The grinding of her hips became faster as she felt her bare chest start to sweat, sticking to the jacket underneath. She needed to cum, and soon. Much more of this and she’d need to take the hoodie off, throw it away from her body, lest her own scent intermingle with Mitama’s, lessening its effect. She wouldn’t be here to wear it again and mark her territory with it for at least another week.

“I miss you, ah…”

Kanagi felt her core growing hotter, still, wet folds leaving streaks on the bear’s fur as it stared up with plastic eyes and a blank expression. She could only look down and smile a little as a sob came out of her.

“You’re no replacement, but thanks for trying, anyway.”

No matter how much Kanagi wanted it, she’d never be able to cum on her own. Not with a gift from the love of her life, her smell wrapped around her body, all the time in the world to make it happen, it just wasn’t the same without Mitama present. It wasn’t the same.

Kanagi dismounted from the bear, wrapping her arms around its semi-fluffy shoulders, putting her eyes right into its neck, and started to sob, feeling her face heat up, eyes watering already as her lip quivered.

“Please, Mitama… come back to me…”


	9. Incest

“I love you, Tsukasa.”

“I love you too, Tsukuyo.”

With the moonlit sky shining down upon her illicit rendezvous, Tsukuyo looked around her surroundings. The Mizuna Shrine stood as tall and proud as ever. A long walkway up to the wooden steps Tsukuyo now sat on, surrounded on all sides by tall, thick trees. It was impossible to see the road before them, even if it was just a few hundred feet away. The branches blocked the view, leaving the entrance of the Shrine coated in a thick layer of privacy.

It was a privacy Tsukuyo and Tsukasa planned on taking full advantage of. With their clothes off, letting the wind blow against their bare skin as it gently blew by, surely a fraction of what it would be out on the street- so well guarded was their cover. Tsukuyo knew this was truly the only place they could be alone, with the crescent moon shining down on them.

“Hey, Tsukuyo, come on, let’s get started!” Tsukasa’s voice rang out from behind her, causing Tsukuyo’s ears to perk up, a smile on her face at just hearing her sister’s voice. Her muscles twitched as she turned around, hair staying closely on her back from the slow speed at which she moved. Though she was eager to see her sister’s beautiful face, her training dictated that she not act so spontaneous.

But it was worth the wait, even if it had been a fraction of a second. Tsukasa sat there fully nude as well, sitting in front of the Shrine’s altar. A blanket underneath her, gently spread out by Tsukuyo, not a single wrinkle anywhere on its surfaces. Those would come later. The deep red color hopefully signified their love, and the color of their blood if it were to be spilled- for if either was caught here, surely it would flow.

“Tsukasa, oh how beautiful you are.” Tsukuyo said, smiling at her, crawling up the two steps that still separated them, one hand other the other. The wood was cold, and slightly damp, though their hands would get far more wet than what the residue of a rain shower earlier that day had left on the plank steps.

“I could say the same thing about you. Come on, we don’t have all night.”

“Oh, but we do. Do we not?”

“I mean, I guess we do, but that doesn’t mean I wanna waste any time, either. You have no idea how stressful it was today, and I’m ready to unwind.” Tsukasa’s tone was playful as it often was, filled with the mischief that she loved to get up to with Tsukuyo, who nodded slowly, feeling her long hair tickle the skin of her back as it was pulled along.

“Very well. How shall we begin?” Tsukuyo asked.

Tsukasa- rather than speaking- leaned back, her hands resting on the blanket behind her for support, her legs uncurling, the skin of her thighs separating slowly. Tsukuyo was hopeless to watch as Tsukasa’s form was laid more and more bare to her with each passing second. Time had slowed to a crawl, Tsukasa’s thighs couldn’t be pried away from one another fast enough. She felt her stomach tighten, aching as though she had just eaten a large meal. Her skin crawled with goosebumps- starting from the back of her neck, moving throughout her entire body.

One look at Tsukasa’s intimacy- sopping wet and perfectly pink as it was- and Tsukuyo laid on her stomach before her, curling a loose bit of hair behind her ears.

“Once we have feasted upon one another, shall we bring out the toys you promised to share?” Tsukuyo asked.

“Yeah, let’s. But damn sis, just eat me already!”

“Very well.”

And Tsukuyo dove in.


	10. Romantic Sex

Being alone with Yachiyo in her room wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Iroha had found herself here many times over the course of their relationship. But now? Dressed from head to toe in white frills, a permanent blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face that had been there ever since she spoke those two little little words. The night sky left the room shrouded in darkness, not wanting the light to interrupt what was going to be the perfect ending to the perfect day.

“Miss Nanami…” Yachiyo smirked, looking down at Iroha. She too was dressed in white, though instead of the frilly gown Iroha had chosen, had opted for a sleek, form-fitting dress instead. It looked a bit like her Magical Girl outfit. Fitting, for someone like her. No doubt she had gotten the advice from every top fashion model in the region. 

“Y-yes?” Iroha said, stuttering over her words as she felt her throat fill with an unknown emotion. Love, excitement, happiness, all of it bundled up into one ball of sheer emotion, though she dare not swallow it down. This was a happy moment.

“We’ve waited long enough for this moment, haven’t we?”

“We have. Are you excited?”

“Almost as excited as I was earlier. I love you, Iroha.”

“Yachiyo…” Iroha said, the rest of her thought catching in her throat as she watched Yachiyo unzip the gown she had worn. A set of white underwear greeted her, as pure and unsoiled as the gown… never mind. They were slightly soiled with Yachiyo’s excitement. “I love you, too. I want this. I want all of this. I want the rest of our lives together, just like this!”

“Isn’t that what we promised earlier?”

“Yeah. We did.”

“So let us waste little time. I’ll help you out of that. It looks bulky.”

Iroha couldn’t contain the welling up in her chest as she turned around, pulling her hair in front of her, taking the headband that held the veil off, dropping it to the floor as she removed the elbow-length gloves from her hands. While she did, she felt the pressure of the dress release from her back, resting now on her front, where her arms were the only thing holding it in place past her bust. Pulling it down, Yachiyo similarly unhooked Iroha’s bra. It came off with another round of released tension from her body.

Before Iroha could turn around, Yachiyo pulled her in for a tight hug, bare chest pressing against Iroha’s back with a warmth that could only be had without a bra. Fingers trailed along her skin, up her arms, her sides, across her waist and hips, giving her goosebumps that sent a chill throughout her entire body, starting at the small of her back.

“Yachiyo… I love you… I hope every night together will be as amazing as this one.” Iroha whispered. Eyes closed, head resting on what she assumed was a bare shoulder for how warm and close it felt, breath sucking in, her chest and loins both burning in anticipation.

Anticipation that would be held up no more as Iroha felt a warmth pull the tight elastic of her panties away from her body, something familiar and intimate sliding within. She gasped loudly, biting her lip, groaning in sheer pleasure as Yachiyo rubbed her folds once.

“I love you too, Iroha Nanami.”

Iroha sighed loudly, blushing even harder, happiness and elation soaring across her body at those words. She felt light as a feather, even as Yachiyo anchored her to the ground with those touches in between her legs.

“I love you too, Yachiyo. So, so much…”


	11. Girl Sandwich

After a long day of staring at a blank canvas getting absolutely fucking  _ nowhere  _ with my sketches, I knew I had to change something. Scenery, atmosphere, room temperature. Whatever it was, something was killing my creativity. So when Mifuyu suggested I take a trip into the Endless Mirrors dungeon to blow off some steam, I had  _ no fucking idea  _ just how good I was going to get it.

Finding myself stuck in between two copies of myself wasn’t bad company in the slightest. Finding myself stuck in between two  _ very nude, very erotic  _ copies of myself was even better. And when they had long since stripped off any clothing I brought with me to attack my body in ways I didn’t know I could do, somehow the place came more alive. 

It was an endless maze, as figured by the name of the damn place, but there was something about the familiars here. Something unique. Something… uniquely sexy. These copies weren’t  _ me.  _ They were too nice, too eager to make love in such ugly ways. But even so, I, Alina, found it to be so incredibly arousing that my body willed me to do  _ anything  _ but refuse their offers.

And they were so kind, too. So senselessly kind, offering me this and that. Food, drink, their bodies, pressed up against mine. There had only been two to start, but somewhere along the way, a third copy of me had shown up, pressing her bare chest into my arm, pulling one hand up so that I could touch her other one. I had always known that my boobs were disappointingly average. Nothing particularly beautiful to look at. I was no Mifuyu. I did not have the chest of a goddess, the disposition of a saint, nor the patience of the Buddah. 

These girls did. And they still had the gall to claim that they were me. One thing we had in common, though, was that they were quick learners in a bedroom setting. Ever since installing that onsen into a new wing of Fendt Hope and engaging in mutual defloration with Mifuyu, I had been growing more and more eager to  _ fuck.  _ This wasn’t making love. Making love was slow and passionate and meaningful. It was beautiful. It was art. This wasn’t that. Even so, this senseless fucking had given me three orgasms, and a fourth was building up in my body already.

I didn’t know how long I had been here for. I didn’t know just how much energy I had left, how long I could stand up for. Which was why- I guess- those sexy familiars laid me down, using two of their backs as a bed, the last one climbing atop me, continuing to take me for her own without even a single regard for her own pleasure. It was as though she could feel nothing, that she cared for nothing save for  _ my  _ pleasure.

Which was just how it should be. I’m the master here.  _ I’m  _ the one who breeds Witches. They’re just Familiars, eternally bound to do my bidding. And I didn’t even need to use any magic to get them to do this. They just walked up to me, stripped me down, and gave me the fucking if my life.

Orgasm four came and went, as did number five. I had been pleased for so long that I didn’t even know what was pleasure and what was existence. The two seemed to blend together so beautifully. More Familiars joined the cause. Two more, one on either side of me, letting me touch wherever on them I wanted.

So naturally I went straight for the crotch. Not because of a desire to give as well as take, but because pussy just  _ felt so fucking good  _ on my fingers. I knew it, they knew it, and they were more than happy to let me indulge myself.

The last thing I remember before passing out was another Familiar straddling me, letting me lick up her womanly nectar. Exhausted as I was, I was still able to taste myself on the pussy lips of a Familiar. And it tasted good.

As did the rest I got. I woke up eventually with a pounding headache and a sore body, but the experience had been so, so fucking worth it.


	12. Overstimulation

“She’s doing well, considering how long she’s been going for. You’d think that a new Magical Girl like her wouldn’t be able to withstand this much stimulation, and yet here we are!”

Touka Satomi stood in front of a dimly lit room, a desk cluttered with papers as though they were being strewn around without a care in the world. Both hands clamped down hard on the edges, white knuckles as the brunette leaned forward, staring intently at their newest recruit.

There were many things that Touka could imagine were less pleasurable than being suspended in midair by all four limbs while naked, something very large and very adult in between your legs, thrusting in and out of you. The Magius herself hadn’t really had such desires, but some things were better known than unknown.

“How many does this make?” Another voice asked. Nemu’s. Touka hadn’t minded her arrival here any more than she had minded the hours and hours of work that had gone into making this contraption a reality. In a solid white room with bright lights shining down from spotlights above, the girl was having the time of her life. At least she was, at first.

“Orgasm number sixty incoming.” Touka said, smirking as she looked forward into the chamber. The girl had been so eager to help, and those first three or four orgasms had looked like they were fun. “She’s barely conscious. My indicators say she’s been in and out of it for the last three.”

“How is her Soul Gem?” Nemu asked. From behind her, Touka could hear scratching of a pen on paper. At least she was taking notes, too.

“Almost completely black. In just a moment or so, one of two things will happen! Option one, she dies. Option two, she Doppels.”

“I knew as much, Touka. Alina told us the plan together, remember?”

“It was I who made that idea into a reality, wasn’t it?” Touka asked, raising both an eyebrow and her voice at the girl.

“So it was. What of it?”

“Where have you been all this time, anyway?” 

Touka turned around to glare at Nemu, a scowl on her face just as the moaning in the intercoms turned into screaming.

“Right on time. Sixty-one!” Touka said, turning away from her friend.

“How far apart have contractions been?”

“She’s getting fucked, not giving birth.”

“So it would seem.”

“Three minutes, give or take. The first dozen or so took almost all last night. Now it’s much quicker.”

“She’s been tied up all that time and her Soul Gem is still hanging on? I’m impressed.”

“I don’t predict she’ll get to sixty-five. We’ll see how our Barrier is progressing before that.”

“And hopefully we still have a lab if she turns into a Witch.”

“Which she won’t!” Touka yelled. “Anyway, the next one should be here aaaaaaaany minute now!”

As if on cue, Touka’s test subject screamed out once again, and to Touka’s surprise, it was no Doppel- whatever that was supposed to be.


	13. Beach Sex

I had always had a taste for older women. Before coming to Kamihama, I had crushed on a girl two years above me. A senior, the pinnacle of beauty and sexiness, I thought. We made love once and realized it wasn’t going to work. After coming to Kamihama and finding Yachiyo, well… I had never really gotten the courage to tell her how I feel. Talking to an expert on “courage” was supposed to help that.

So then how did I end up fucking  _ her  _ instead?

“Momoko…” I said as I closed my eyes. The towel pressed up against my back and my rear end protected the important parts of my body from sand. My legs were spread wide, one of my thighs resting on top of one of hers. Her body was warm, hot, even. Hot especially where I was touching her. I had felt up only my old flame except for my own body before now, and Momoko’s folds were just as wet, just as warm, as any. So slippery, so easy to more around in. I could even put a finger in all the way up to my knuckle and not even have to push a little bit. Her fingers doing the same to me only made it better. I had only done this with another girl once before, but Momoko seemed to know just how to touch me, just where my most sensitive spots were just after a few moments of feeling around for them.

I wasn’t that good. I knew Momoko was getting the short end of the stick here, but it just felt  _ so damn good.  _ Part of me felt incapable in those moments.

“Iroha…” Momoko said. The locks of our long hair- both wrapped up in ponytails- was laying in between our forms, underneath the bikini bottoms we had both taken off of ourselves. The cool night air blew around my legs perfectly, splashing salt and just a bit of moisture on them.

“Y-yeah?”

“You’re doing great. When you do this with Yachiyo…” Momoko said. I opened one eye and looked at her, adding a second finger into her warmth as I did. She was biting down on her lower lip, I could see her chest rising and falling, that orange and yellow bikini top still firmly attached to her breasts. 

“One finger or two?”

“Two. Three, if you can.” Momoko said in a panting breath. Just as I thought I wasn’t doing a good enough job here, my fingers started to get some kind of reaction.

“Okay.”

“Do you feel like you’re ready for her?” Momoko asked. A few minutes ago, she had put her hand on the side of my neck, some kind of orange magic flowing out of her body and into mine. I felt… strong. Courageous, after that. And to my shame, more than a little turned on.

“I want her, yeah. I want her so badly…”

“Okay. Good. Take your hand off of me.”

“Huh?”

I opened both of my eyes at that question, my entire body freezing up when she gave the command. Her hand had stopped too, the aching in my loins made me rub my thighs together almost immediately as I put one hand down on the towel besides me.

For a moment, the only thing I heard was her breathing and the tide rolling in. Momoko sat up, picked up her panties, and started to slide them up her body. I grabbed her wrist.

“Momoko, what are you doing?”

“You want the real Yachiyo, right?” She asked. I nodded my head. “Turn around.”

I did.

And I saw the most beautiful woman in the world standing there, that sea-blue bikini the only thing preventing me from  _ really  _ getting a good look at her.

“Thank you, Momoko. I’ll take it from here.” Yachiyo said, kneeling down in front of me. I spread my legs, revealing my sopping wetness to her.

“Yachiyo… I need this…”

“I do too.”

“Momoko?” I asked, but when I turned to look for her again, she was gone. Left on the shore with just Yachiyo… in between my legs… already eating me out… damn she’s good...


	14. Mutual Masturbation

With Momoko gone, I could devote my entire attention to Yachiyo. Seeing her head in between my legs like that, before we had even confessed our love- or what I hope was love anyway- was a sight I had never known I needed in my life. From Momoko’s teasing, my core was plenty hot, I had to take a little extra effort to prevent climaxing on the spot from Yachiyo’s tongue. She was just so good and so beautiful and so… so cool. I put my hand on the back of her head, feeling her silky blue hair as I ran my hand over to her cheek, under her chin. I pulled up, forcing her mouth from my intimacy.

“What’s wrong, Iroha? Did you not like it?” She asks me. The concerned expression on her face makes my chest tighten, as if I’ve done something wrong.

“It’s not that, I really, really liked it. It was good, you’re good, but I want to make you feel good, too.” I tell her, and she nods, pushing my shoulder down until I’m lying on the towel again. I can feel the sand on my ankles still, cold from the absence of a warm sun, though Yachiyo’s body crawling forward to hover over mine was a heat that I never really needed any celestial body to provide. Yachiyo’s warmth was all the protection from the cold I needed.

She grabbed onto my wrist, guiding my hand lower down her torso. Starting at her stomach, trailing my fingers on her skin until I feel the waistband of her swimsuit. I gasp.

“It’s okay. I want this, too.” She says. I steel myself with that bit of Momoko’s magic she had given me, and plunge my hand down. She was warm and wet down there, though not as wet as Momoko had been. A few gentle strokes with my fingers had changed that. Yachiyo gasped, smiling at me, lips glistening in the moonlight with what I knew to be my own essence, wearing it like it was erotic lipstick. I loved it. “How do you feel?”

“In love. Aroused. Yachiyo, I want you. All of you.” I say, closing my eyes, chest burning even more as I think about what I just said.

“You’re in love?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Iroha… I’ll be honest. I like you. I don’t think it’s love yet, but I want it to be. Will you give me the chance?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

Those were the last words I heard her say for some time. My mind went blank as I felt her own fingers running on the insides of my thighs. With all my whimpering, with all the intensity I was rubbing at her folds with, it wasn’t enough to stop her teasing, not for a long moment.

By the time she finally touched me back, I gave out a loud moan. Hopefully nobody back at the resort could hear me. This was our time alone. I needed this. I…

“Yachiyo…” I mutter as she inserts a finger into my body. The pleasure is immediate, my insides clamping down on her digit, feeling the warm skin and short fingernail scrape along my body.

My breath got hot and heavy, even moreso when she touched my clit. It had been solid and firm since before she showed up, but now… I couldn’t hold back anymore. I moan out again as she gives me the first of what I hope would be thousands of orgasms together. Try as I might to keep my fingers moving, inserting them into her body as she straddles me, kissing my lips, my breasts, my neck… it was too much. I lost focus.

But that only filled me with more determination when I was able to see anything but the stars.

“Your turn.” I say.

“Fingers or mouth?”

“Huh?”

“What do you like using more?”

“Both are good.”

“Then keep going like this, Iroha. You’re doing great.”


	15. Congratulatory Sex

"Thanks, guys. It really means a lot to me, what you did earlier today. So I prepared something special for when we won." Momoko said. She was standing in the middle of her bedroom, staring over at her two teammates, who were holding hands while sitting on her bed.

After agreeing that they needed something serious to change in order for their team to survive, Momoko had put them up to the task of disbanding unless they won Mitama's 'freindly tournament.' Luckily for her, they had.

Which was why Momoko was stripping off her shirt, then her bra, leaving herself topless, chest bared for the other two to see. Momoko watched with no small amount of glee as both Kaede and Rena stared wide-eyed at the exposed flesh. Rena's mouth opened a little bit, Kaede bit down on her top lip, both were smiling.

"Whatcha think? I can take off more if you want." Momoko said. Without waiting for permission, she bent forward, hooking two hands inside both her skirt and panties, sliding the remainder of her school uniform to the ground.

"What's this about? Not that I'm complaining, you know?" Rena asked, now all but drooling at Momoko's nude form as she approached.

"I told you guys I'd reward you with something, and I know you've wanted to see this for a little while." 

"So what if we did?" Rena asked, eyes glued down at Momoko's chest still. "Not worth much if we can't touch, too."

Momoko only giggled at that, grabbing one of each of Kaede's and Rena's wrists, guiding their hands up to her chest. Their skin was warm, Rena's hand already trembling as she realized what was going on- her arm offering resistance for just a moment, but it was a moment that had faded quickly.

Hands touched Momoko's breasts, even more warmth spreading across their body. She could feel both their hands trembling now.

"It's okay, don't be nervous... actually I'm a little nervous, too." Momoko said.

"But it's nice. Thank you, Momoko." Kaede said, raising her eyes to meet Momoko's. She was blushing- they all were.

"How far did you two want to go? I'll do whatever." Momoko said.

"Even all the way?" Rena asked, to which Momoko nodded.

"If that's what you two want." Momoko said. "How's that sound, Kaede?"

Instead of words, the meekest of the three simply nodded her head slowly, smiling with an even more intense blush as she did.

"It's settled then. Umm... well, let's get to taking all that off, then?"

"Who made you in charge?" Rena asked, already pulling her hand away from Momoko's chest to raise her shirt above her head. Her bra was pink and frilly. Not at all what Momoko had expected.

"You guys did, remember? I just want to make sure we have a good time. If you want to take charge right now, go ahead."

"No, it's okay. You got this. Let me just..."

Momoko watched for a moment as Rena leaned back to pull off her skirt, then shifted focus to Kaede, who she leaned forwards in front of, pulling her in for a brief kiss. Kaede whimpered into her lips, they were warm, trembling still, as was her entire body- Momoko found- with a touch to her shoulder.

"Don't be nervous, Kaede. It's alright. We're all here for each other." 

"Can you, umm... well, I'm not wearing a-a-a... anything under this, so... can you help me?" Kaede asked, looking up at Momoko with twinkling eyes, both hands now on the blonde's chest. Momoko nodded.

"Of course I can. You guys earned this, after all. So congratulations."


	16. Scissoring

Masara and I had been living together for two of the happiest months of my life. College life was rough, but having that beautiful, stoic woman by my side made it all that much more bearable. But even though it was hard, I was free. I could live away from my family... and with her.

Her.

Who I had sitting on our bed naked. One of her legs was hiked over mine, and mine one of hers. Our soaking wet intimacies were pressed against one another, grinding our hips. Masara always called this "having sex," but when we expressed our love for one another like this, calling it by some name or other didn't really matter. We felt good, and we felt good making one another feel good. To me, that was more than enough.

"Masara... I love you..." I whispered. We were both sitting straight up, leaving me free to grip her shoulders, her back, pulling her further into me to let our chests touch. We were both rather... gifted... in that area, making it at times difficult to do so, but in a way it only served to make the feeling that much better. With my nipples pressed against hers, occasionally rubbing them against one another, the stimulation we got from that was worth any trouble.

My back was arched forward a bit, almost in a hunch as I held my chin on top of Masara's shoulders. My hips had always gone more vigorously than hers during these happy times, but I was more eager to love physically than she was. Every time she agreed to this my heart soared. I could show my love for her through all this pain, through the aching back, hips, white knuckles and fingertips as I held onto her back for dear life.

My core burned with quite a bit of desire, that familiar aching having started some time ago. Breath hot and heavy as I gasped for air, with each push from my lungs I picked up a few strands of Masara's silky, white hair, blowing it aside as though I were a box fan she were laying in front of during summertime.

But if anything, I was only making her hotter rather than cooling her off. It wasn't just my body whose temperature was rising from all of this. I could feel her intimacy grow wetter and wetter as I continued to grind mine against it. I looked down, though my view was blocked by breasts pressed tightly against one another. Even without looking, I knew she felt good.

"Masara... I'm close to... I'm gonna cum, okay?" I ask her almost rhetorically. She was always so... strange... so formal... about our love. If I had to announce such things to her ahead of time like she asked me to long ago, then so be it. I could feel her nodding, even though I hadn't actually seen her face for some time. Between my eyes being closed and my head resting on her shoulder, we had barely even kissed.

Actually, I could fix that.

"Okay. I'll need a minute or two more. How long can you hold off for?" She asked me. Damn. That was typical, too, though. I was always the easier woman to please. Blame genetics.

"Maybe a minute. I'll try, okay?"

"Thank you."

She always thanked me at the weirdest times. After our climaxes, when we were switching positions if something wasn't doing it for us... in the shower afterwards one time...

I counted the seconds in my head, trying to distract myself, thinking about anything but my own pleasure, hoping that I could buy Masara the necessary time to climax along with me.

"Masara!" I yell out a few seconds later, cursing myself for not being able to hold on.

"Me too." She says, almost whispering it into my ear.

"Yessssssssss..." I whisper back, and lose myself to the pleasure.


	17. Casual Nudity

Sitting around the dinner table at Mikazuki Villa had never been so lively before. Iroha looked around at her surroundings. Everybody was present. Yachiyo, Tsuruno, Felicia, Sana... all five of them perfectly happy. Try as she may, though, focusing on her food would be an impossibility- as it had been for the last several days.

"Thanks for inviting me, Iroha!" Tsuruno shouted above the general ruckus of the table, waving at her. Tsuruno's bare chest bounced around as she did so, Iroha knew that she wore nothing underneath the table as well. Her breasts were exposed to the room, and for a moment, Iroha was looking at them rather than the girl's eyes.

"Thanks for coming." Iroha said back. The cool air pressing around her own body as she sat in her chair, completely devoid of clothing. It was a fascinating new sensation, one brought on by Yachiyo's suggestion a week ago. Ever since that conversation, ever since Yachiyo dared to strip out of her shirt and bra to lounge around reading some fashion magazing, Iroha's life had changed.

And it was for the better. Not only were herself and Tsuruno nude, but Iroha had personally watched as Yachiyo and Sana stripped down, their clothes in a heap together somewhere in the living room. Felicia had taken her clothes off as soon as they got back from school, her own large chest having been on display for several hours now. Clothing had become something of an optional wardrobe choice here. Iroha loved it. She loved gazing upon the bare bodies of her housemates- both in a sexual and non-sexual sense.

They were all so beautiful, but the lovemaking wouldn't come until later. 

Even if Felicia stole a quick kiss from Sana's lips, briefly squeezing down on her chest once as they did so.

"Felicia, what did we say about fooling around at the table?" Yachiyo asked, giving Felicia a stern glare as the blonde slowly relinquished her grip on Sana's breast. Felicia looked annoyed, Sana embarrassed- red face looking down at her plate. But she had on a smile that could disuay any kind of doubt.

"Not to?"

"Right. When do we do that kind of thing?"

"After dinner?"

"So then can you wait just a little longer? I'll take care of you once we're done and the kitchen is clean."

Yachiyo's promise as well had been nothing new. She and Felicia had fooled around once already. In the living room, where Yachiyo had stripped. Sana had been sitting next to them, with Iroha watching from a chair opposite them.

"Thanks!" Felicia said. "It's been too long!"

"It's hardly been an hour. I'm impressed that you had waited for Iroha to get back with the groceries before you jumped anybody." Yachiyo picked up her fork, twirling her pasta around, gathering it as she spoke to take a bite once the last word had left her mouth.

"Well, Sana said something about not wanting to leave anybody out!"

"And what about me?" Tsuruno chimed in. Iroha looked over at her again, smiling as she reached out a hand to grab Tsuruno's shoulder, squeezing it rather than her breast. It would be hypocritical to do so when Yachiyo had just fussed at Felicia for the same thing.

"You weren't here yet! You like, just got here! I didn't wanna wait until after dinner!"

"Well, okay!" Tsuruno said, nodding her head with a smile, seeming to accept the apology. She turned to Iroha. "You just watched earlier, Yachiyo said?"

"Yeah. I was okay with that. Maybe though... I might change my mind on that after we eat." Iroha's voice was warm, as soothing as she could make it, hoping Tsuruno wasn't concerned.

"Great! So me and you, then? Your room?"

"Okay."

"Can... can I join you guys?" Iroha and Tsuruno both looked to see Sana's smiling, nervous face. Two nods had it turning into a wide smile and a soft giggle. "Thank you."

And so, the five of them continued their meal, no clothing on or between any of them, simply having a good time... which would lead into an even better time soon enough...


	18. Filming

If I said it wasn't every day that Alina stayed for a while after our parents got back home, I'd be lying. Today was no different. Ui was still in bed recovering from the hospital, Alina watching her, drawing in her room, chatting a little. Usual stuff, she had said. It was really sweet, how well they were getting along. But the way that I got along with her was even sweeter, even more fun than just sitting around and talking.

My room was usually pretty silent. Normally I'd have music playing through my headphones while I did homework. This time of day was the only exception. Hopefully Ui couldn't hear us. I was only on the other side of the hallway, and Alina had called me loud more than once. Not that I cared much. She was good at what she did.

So when I found myself wearing just the top of my school uniform- my skirt and panties having been cast away as I looked down at Alina, pushing some of her vibrant green hair out of her eyes to look up at me. Or rather, look up at the camera I was holding. Technically speaking, it was my phone, camera lens pointed down, screen up at me. I could see her with her head in between my thighs, licking away at my intimacy as though it were the most natural thing in the world. We weren't dating. This was just... fun. My little sister's babysitter... I felt so dirty doing this, much less recording it, but it felt just right.

"Iroha?" Alina asked me, detaching her mouth from my aching core to ask a question.

"Yeah?" I asked, panting a little. Sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at Alina knelt down in front of me, fully clothed... beautiful... I couldn't help but get swept up in the view of her face from my phone camera for a moment. My free hand came up to my mouth of its own accord, and I bit down on my index finger. It hurt. The pain sent shocks all up my arm, the pressure was sure to leave flat, long tooth marks in my skin once I was done.

"You aren't recording."

"What?"

"I don't see a red light. That model phone usually has one. Let me see it." Alina stood up, my gaze following her, neck once craned down was now shifted up. Still beautiful. I let her take the phone from me. I had hardly been grasping onto it. Any looser and I probably would have dropped it on her head. As unsexy as it would have been, it would have been a fun story to reminisce on. She only stared down at the phone for a second, tapping the touch screen once, and just like she had said, I saw that light. "There. Make sure you're pointing it at me properly. I want to review this later."

"Alright." When we had started kissing and getting handsy a few minutes ago, I hadn't expected her to want to record herself pleasuring me. Yet here we were, my phone filming my friend with her head in between my legs.

And she was good. I wasn't sure if she had done this before we started sleeping together or if she was a natural, but every time it was my turn to be on the receiving end, my world was positively rocked. Today was no different. Even though I couldn't see her properly, I could still feel her. Fingertips tracing along my thighs, breath hot on my skin... not to mention her tongue, moving up and down, inside me, all around perfectly, as though my warmth was made for her mouth.

She looked up at me, closing one eye quickly in a wink. My heart fluttered as I gasped, biting down harder on my finger.

"W-wow..." I whisper, feeling myself get closer and closer. I wasn't sure how long we had been going for when Alina had stopped, but I could feel it approaching.

I wasn't sure if I kept the camera on her the whole time I was climaxing. But if I hadn't... 

There was always tomorrow.


	19. Thigh Humping

When Rena said she wanted to try something new, I didn't expect it to be this much fun. Sitting on my bed naked with her wasn't unusual, we made love plenty, but today... today was different. And this kind of different had proven to be fun.

Rena's clothing was piled on the ground near the door. She couldn't wait to take it off as she got in, locking it behind us. Ui probably heard one or both of us moaning at some point from accross the hallway, but as scared as I was about actually having that conversation with her, I let it slide. Especially when Rena's bare chest was free, all but begging me to grab onto it. I squeezed tight, her hips grinding even harder into my thigh.

What was so special about rubbing her womanhood on my thigh, anyway? The friction was great, probably, but the same could be said if she was humping most any other part of my body. Was it the closeness? Was it how easily I was able to grab hold of her chest, making her moan even louder as we kissed? 

"Iroha... you're so good..." She said, muttering into my lips in between kisses. Her breath was hot, the fan whirring above us did nothing to cool either of us off. With my own skirt and panties placed on top of Rena's clothes on the other end of the room, it became difficult to actually think of much anything else. Thoughts of Ui gone, the sight of my beautiful girlfriend sitting atop me, rubbing herself on my thigh... I had to be honest, it was making me a little wet, too.

"You too, Rena. How is it?" I asked her. Instead of a verbal response, I got a whimper, and a vigorous nod. She bit her lip as she looked at me, cheeks red, eyes puffed up as though she were going to cry. I had to swallow the saliva that had quickly invaded my mouth, pushing away the pit forming in my stomach as I saw this view. Normally, most people would consider it a painful sight to see, especially while making love. I understood it to be happiness. Those were tears of joy. I had definitely ruined a mood or two when I stopped touching her to wipe away her tears. That was when we first started dating. Now, I had gotten fussed at enough to know to just roll with it. It was endearing, in a way.

"It's great. You're great. You feel great." She said, putting her head down on my shoulder, colliding with my collarbone hard. I whimpered a little bit, hissing at the pain. Rena just ignored it. She had never had any difficulty with that. We were Magical Girls, we could handle a little rough and tumble, even if she liked it harder than I did. It still felt good.

"I'm not really doing anything, you're the one doing all the work." I say, moaning a little, white hot pleasure forcing my eyes closed as I feel moisture and pressure on my neck. Hard enough to leave a mark, but it was my mark to bear. I loved getting them. I felt loved. Especially when her tongue trailed its way along the newly forming bruise, soothing the stinging pain into a dull throbbing that felt better than the bite itself did.

"It's still my pussy on you, Iroha." She said. Always so vulgar, but I had learned to not let it bother me. 

"It is. And I love it there. I love any of you anywhere on me, though, Rena."

"So romantic. Let's just fuck right now, save the cutesy stuff for later." She says. I nod, knowing that it would make her feel even better. Especially since the vulgarity started. That meant she was close. It always did.

"Alright. Go on then. I'm here." I say, moving my hands from the top of her back down, placing them on her hips. I gripped tightly, feeling the supple flesh there as my fingers dug in. She moaned louder, turning into a soft scream. Another bite on my neck came as she did, both of us moaning each for our own reasons. She took pretty long to cum usually, so I held her tightly and let her ride it out.

"Fuck... that was great..." She said, her thrusting slowing, then stopping. She stood up in front of me. "Your turn now."

"So it would seem." I say. I let her reach for my shirt, knowing it would make her happy to have it on the ground as well.


	20. Toys

Alina had no damn clue how she ended up in bed with Yachiyo fucking Nanami of all people. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was the leader of those goody two-shoes Mifuyu had been so concerned over. She had a right to be concerned. The woman below her on the bed was a powerful threat on the battlefield, but in a bedroom setting? Alina found that to be equally true.

She was equipped with only a moderately-sized dildo, currently focused with all her might on thrusting it in and out of Yachiyo’s pussy. Her legs were spread wide, Alina resting her temple on one of the girl’s hot- in both attractiveness and temperature- thighs. Eyes focused down on the bit of pink flesh that was visible on either end of the pale green dildo she was using… damn, it looked sexy. Watching her flesh try to keep the toy stuck within her as she pulled out, only to face resistance as it probed back inside, even if Alina wasn’t feeling something penetrate her as well, she would have demanded a better angle.

But with her own legs spread over Yachiyo’s head and neck, body resting on her back on the bed, the woman plunging her own entrance with a toy as well- a blue dildo of similar size and shape, fittingly enough- Alina knew that this was the position she needed.

“You’re a pesky little bitch, aren’t you?” Alina asked in a pleasured growl as she pressed her head harder into the flesh of Yachiyo’s leg. It sunk in a little more, connecting more of her face to the burning hot skin. She was breathing heavily, body feeling full of the toy getting pushed into her, the warmth coming from the friction spreading all over her body. She was sweating from the exertion she was putting out, and her eyes were starting to water up. Stay focused. Alina had spent quite some time during the disrobing stage of whatever this was called claiming that she had far more stamina than Yachiyo. Now, she was struggling to keep up.

“And you’re annoying. You could be doing better, too.”

“Easy for you to say!” Alina growled, moving down to bite hard on Yachiyo’s inner thigh. She hadn’t been moaning much, but at that little contact, Alina was given a loud moan that reverberated throughout her body, starting at her own leg, where Yachiyo pressed her mouth into. That too was warm, hot, even, as the thrusting continued on both ends.

“You can’t be serious.”

“What?” Alina spat out at Yachiyo’s accusation, whatever it was.

“You’re a virgin?”

“You’re putting a dildo in my pussy, do I look like one?”

“So you are. Interesting.”

“Fuck you.”

“Aren’t you already?”

“Why you…”

Alina felt even more heated than before- though anger now joined in with sweat and lust as she kept thrusting in and out of Yachiyo’s body. So what if she was right? Alina could prove that a first timer like her was capable of being a good lover as well.

So she spent a moment longer than she would have ever admitted searching for Yachiyo’s clit, pressing down on it as hard as she could once she was sure she had found it. A loud moan reverberated into Alina’s ass, Yachiyo biting down on it as ALina found purchase. The bite stung, and then throbbed, but damn did it feel good. So Alina kept going. Another press. Another bite.

Another, even harder press as Alina started moving her finger around in circular motions, keeping the pressure on it as well.

Yachiyo retaliated by pressing down on her clit as well.

Alina didn’t remember what happened after that.

The next thing she knew, she was alone, sweaty and naked on a bed somewhere in Fendt Hope, a green dildo in one hand, a blue one still stuck inside her pussy.

Yachiyo Nanami had won the bet.

But it was so worth it...


	21. Make-up Sex

"You're not as beautiful as me. It's as simple as that." Ria Ami was never one to give out compliments. It just wasn't her style. Why would it be, when everybody else was so inferior to her, anyway? Nobody was as beautiful, nobody had the style, nobody else could woo a crowd the same way she did. Yachiyo Nanami was no exception to this rule. Blue hair? Subdued personality? What kind of woman did she want to me?

And yet, Ria found herself coming back to her every time.

With her head in between Yachiyo's thighs, licking away at her soaking wet folds with all her might, she knew it always ended up like this. They'd fight, they'd break up... and then one of them would end up apologizing and they'd go back to dating like nothing was wrong. But something was wrong. Yachiyo couldn't accept that Ria was more beautiful than her. That's how she saw it.

"It's not that, Ria. I've always loved you, even if you can be a bitch at times. A little deeper..." Yachiyo said, moaning out into the mostly empty bedroom. The window was open, letting the afternoon breeze graze across her completely bare form. Ria was no different. She had barely any clothes on as well, though apparently 'having the decency to keep a little dignity was important.' Her words. Yachiyo didn't get it. For some reason though, she always came back for more. Something about this blonde bitch, she just... couldn't stay away. Yachiyo didn't even know what they had fought about, why they had broken up. Her hand burying itself tightly in Ria's blonde hair as she ate her out was the only thing that mattered now. That contact, that romance, that intimacy... Yachiyo had been craving this for the month they had been apart for. She missed it more than anything. "Right there, yeah..."

Ria would have responded, but with Yachiyo's hand pulling her even deeper into that delicious pussy, it made it impossible to want to do anything else. She just tasted so damn good. Obviously, Ria knew her own essence was of a superior stock to Yachiyo's, but she couldn't rightly lick herself, could she? That was where Yachiyo had always come in. That was why she was willing to put up with eating her out. That feast was a means to an end... love... well... in a sense, she did love Yachiyo. Especially as she felt Yachiyo's orgasm approaching. Fast, faster... Yachiyo was bucking her hips back and forth, pulling her deeper in, those moans getting louder. She knew she was a good fucking lover. How could the one, the only, Ria Ami, not be the best at everything she did? Even if it meant performing oral sex on another woman, how could she even be second best in Kamihama? In Japan? In the world? She was the best. And Yachiyo's orgasm proved it.

"My turn." Ria said the moment Yachiyo's intensity had waned. It felt like it had lasted an eternity. After so long of trying to get her there in the first place, after so much time spent focusing on the reward for her efforts, here it was. She stood up, cheeks and chin dripping with Yachiyo's cum as she hooked her fingers inside those lacey pink panties.

Yachiyo watched as Ria slipped them off her body, a gasp as she gazed upon the womanhood that she had missed so much. There was a little bit of blonde hair growing just above her folds, moisture glistening off her skin in both the natural and artificial light. And when Ria lifted her legs up onto the bed, Yachiyo laid back, her head pressed hard against the pillow, pulling Ria's hips greedily towards her, positioning her over her mouth in what was probably the only group effort they ever made on a consistent basis.

"You're just as beautiful as ever. But don't get a big head." Yachiyo said, kissing Ria's thigh once. She gasped in pleasure, hands on her chest, biting her lower lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Get on with it. Don't you want to eat your girlfriend's pussy?"

"We're dating again?"

"A-are we not? I didn't come all this way to this dingy boarding house to lick another woman's vigana and NOT end up dating her! Use common sense, dammit!"

"Very well." Yachiyo said, chuckling as she dug in. She loved Ria, but damn...

She sure was a bitch sometimes.


	22. Handholding

"Come on, Rena, transform back, please?" I ask her. We had been sitting in her room for the last while now. Holding Rena's hand was always the highlight of my day. Class was okay, art club after school was fun, even if Alina could be mean sometimes, but after club hours? Flying over on my scythe to Rena's school to meet up with her to walk to her house? I really didn't want to say it like this, but... I kinda live for these moments.

But as much as I love her, she can be a bit of a drama queen. Like right now. Why's she transformed into me, anyway?

"Why should I?" She asks me. My smile wavers a little, but I put a bit more effort into it, making my lips curl up even more. When I look at Rena, I don't often see her as she is. I see someone else, and I really wish I didn't. Why she always wanted to transform into someone else while we were just hanging around baffled me! I mean... I'm dating her! Not anybody else! I want to see that cute, round face, that pale blue hair with those little hair ties in it, that short frame, that huggable body. I want to see my girlfriend. Not another copy of myself.

"Because I love you and I wanna see you, please?" I ask her. I lean in a little bit, pushing my lips against hers. Yeah, it's weird kissing another copy of me. But I know that underneath that mediocre body is a woman so beautiful. I want to see her. So when that kiss ends, I look into my own eyes, my smile as warm as possible, my hand squeezing hers. "Please, Rena?"

"Come on, Karin, really? I could be anybody you want me to. Why do you want to see me?" She asks me. My heart breaks a little bit every time I hear her ask a question like that. She really hates herself... how she looks, how she acts... and I don't get it. She's amazing and beautiful, and even though she has some self-esteem issues, don't we all? I really wanna help her through it, but, but... she won't let me! And it makes me sad!

A flash of light almost blinds me as I feel the hand in mine grow a little larger, fingers more slender, covering more of the back of my hand. I see Yachiyo Nanami's body in front of me. It's hard to keep my smile up, but before it fades she transforms again. That hand grew smaller, more delicate in mine. I now see Alina's body.

"What about Yachiyo? She's a model. She's fucking gorgeous. Or your senpai? You really look up to her." Rena says. Even though it's Alina's tones and piercing eyes staring back at me, I still know that underneath it all is a girl that I really, really love. I shake my head.

"No, I don't want them. If I did I'd be trying to figure out where Yachiyo goes hunting, or trying to bother Alina after club. I'm here with you because I love you!" I say. I can feel my voice crack, but I guess that only shows how badly I want her to stop this. She's beautiful and lovable by herself! She doesn't need anybody else's good looks to support that, no matter how good-looking these other women might be.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you love me? I'm mean, cowardly, angry, and I can't even look my girlfriend in the eye without hating myself even more. You deserve someone better than me." If the pain in my chest was bad before, it had nothing on what I just felt. It was like a sword ran me through, like she had taken a huge blade and pushed it into my chest like Magical Girl Kirin had to do to that Demon Lord in Chapter Thirty-Nine of the Mars Arc.

"Because... you're you. I love you. And I want you to be happy. So please? Let me see that face?"

"What's in it for me?"

"My eternal love?" I say with a giggle. She looks at me with Alina's face still, like the actual Alina is judging my newest manuscript. It's scary, but knowing Rena's under there makes it a little less so. "And I'll let you eat me out in Momoko's body?"

"Deal." She says. I squeeze her hand harder as I get to look at her face again. Her real face. And oh, is it beautiful...


	23. Squirting

When Konoha told me she had a problem that she thought I could help take care of... I didn't expect things to get this far. I'm straight. Or... at least, I thought I was. But that was before kneeling besides Konoha's bed, my head in between her legs. I had never done this with anybody before. I had really always thought my first time would be with a boy. Doing this sort of thing with girls was only ever a possibility one time before in my life. Telling her no had been the hardest thing I had ever done. And really, it was for that girl that I had become a Magical Girl in the first place. Maybe she was just trying to repay the favor the only way she thought she could.

Maybe. But after tasting Konoha's body like this, I knew I had made the wrong decision back then. She tasted alright. Okay, more than alright. Pretty good. But no matter how much I enjoyed it, Konoha's pleasure was more important. An amateur at this though I was, I've always been told I was a quick learner. Apparently, performing oral sex on another girl was no different.

"Akira..." I hear her say. She's panting. Her thighs are hot, all but burning my temples as she squeezes her legs together, my head caught in the crossfire. But still, I continue to lick at Konoha's womanhood. It's warm, slick, wet with her arousal. I had touched myself with my fingers before, but I'd never be able to give myself the kind of pleasure I was giving Konoha. I had no idea what this felt like on the receiving end. Konoha was enjoying it, and despite my initial reservations, I found this not to be so bad.

But wow, was it a mess. My cheeks, forehead, probably my eyelids as well just from blinking, even down to my neck, and probably some of my shirt... it was all soaked with her essence. If I had known just how far this stuff would get, I definitely would have taken my shirt off, first. But after this, I'd be surprised if she didn't let me put it through her washer.

"Akira!" Konoha yelled out again, squeezing even harder on my face. Still determined as ever, I kept it up, though. Learning exactly how and where she liked it had been a challenge. But eventually I got into a rhythm. Licking here, there, inserting my tongue into her occasionally... she seemed to really like that, especially when I pushed it in as far as I could. The taste was growing on me, too. Sour. It was definitely sour, but it had a hint of... something... to it that I just quite couldn't put my finger on.

Okay, I could put my finger on it. And I had before- her wetness wasn't the only thing that needed and deserved attention. I had touched myself enough to know that her clit needed attention to. Without it, she might not be able to cum at all. And that was kind of why I was doing this, I guess. As weird as it might have sounded an hour ago to learn that I'd not only be doing this, but... finding that I enjoyed it... 

Crazy.

"Akirrraaaaaaa!" Konoha yells out louder now. My ears ring with her cries as she pushes my head away from her. My tongue slips out of her body, my mouth hangs open as I look down at the... at her. And whatever it was her body was doing.

Her legs were spread wide now, wider than they had been when I was licking her. Her lower lips twitched, and I waited in anticipation, wondering what it looked like when another woman climaxed.

I hadn't expected to be blasted with liquid directly from her body.

The first wave of it hit my left cheek with enough force to shock me. My eyes widened, and I stared at her core with even more curiosity now. I definitely never did this. I didn't even know it was possible to eject cum from one's body this fast or this hard. Another wave, though now unlike before, it was concentrated lower down, streaming out of her, pooling on the sheets in front of her, trickling down the bed, onto the floor.

And Konoha's screams kept up. My chest was pounding at a mile a minute, watching with trepidation as Konoha came. My face felt dry and sticky, my lips and mouth burned for a different kind of drink, but Konoha seemed happy. The screaming stopped, as did the pressure on my head, and I looked up at her face for the first time since I started pleasing her. She was smiling, almost crying with joy, her head blocking the light coming from above from hitting my eyes directly. In that shadow, she was more beautiful than any other woman I had ever seen.

"Wow... I almost can't believe you've never done that before."

"I'm a quick learner, I guess. Was it good enough for you?"

"Yeah... definitely. Wanna come by next week? I'll pay you."

"You don't have to." I say. Seeing that happy expression on her face was more than good enough.


	24. Public Sex

I've had sex with a girl before. I've had sex with multiple girls at the same time. I've gone all night, I've gone for an entire weekend before. I've had phone sex, I've written dirty messages back and forth with strangers on the internet and masturbated to those. I've given some of my fellow Magical Girls penises by a quick adjustment of their Soul Gem and done some very dirty things with them.

But I've never done anything like this before. This girl is crazy!

"Are you sure the coast is clear?" I ask. For me to be this nervous about a little girl love, well, it's never happened before. Even from the time I lost my virginity with Momoko well before either of us were Magical Girls, I had never been nervous or anxious about sex in the slightest. But then again, I had never been nude from the waist down on a park bench before. I had never had a girl's head between my legs where some random stranger might see.

Don't get me wrong, I've been walked in on during sex before. I've also convinced that person to join us like it was some kind of porno. Orgy porn is some of the sexiest material out there. I'd be lying if I said I didn't dream of getting every Magical Girl in Kamihama into my shop for a grand, gay ol' time.

"Yeah, Mitama! It's fine! Besides, I can always charm anybody that shows up, right?" The girl in question said, trying to convince me. Rika was a cute one, a relatively newly contracted Magical Girl. She was sweet, friendly, outgoing... but most importantly, she had told me that she made a wish for another girl to date her. I knew then she'd make a great partner for this kind of thing- though I did make sure she was single first! As much of a big game as I talk, I'm not about to fuck someone else's girlfriend...

Not unless I get her girlfriend's permission first. Which I have before. I've even had that girl sit on the opposite end of the bed as her girlfriend licked my pussy like there was no tomorrow. That was hot...

"Alright, if you say so." I tell her. My pussy had been throbbing for a long time as we sat there- or as I sat there and she knelt in between my legs. Just having a mouth there to even potentially kiss my pussy lips made me so turned on. I had probably leaked onto the bench a little bit, but it was fine. Rika was sexy and more than willing to eat me out in a very precarious situation.

And then she started. She was good, like she had definitely done this before. That was more than could be said for most of the girls I'd fucked for the first time. If I had a Grief Seed for every cherry I've popped in my life, I could live well into retirement off just that stock alone. So I knew girls, and I knew how girls loved girls. And Rika knew how to make a lady feel good.

But I wasn't lost in the throes of passion or any of that sappy romantic stuff. I had had so many mouths and fingers down there that it would take at least a little bit for her to get a serious rise out of me. For now, I could simply enjoy the stimulation.

While also keeping an eye out for movement, I guess. Rika's tongue was moving up and down my pussy fast as hell, but despite that I could still look in either direction. A concrete pathway was paved in front of the bench, disappearing into the trees on my left and right. We were sitting in something of a clearing, though. The afternoon sun shining over a lakefron park bench wasn't my first choice of scenery for sex, but I'd take it.

"You're doing good, Rika. But would you mind going a little deeper?" I asked. A second later I feel her tongue probe into my pussy a little more. My walls spread apart, and I feel that warm friction of her tongue. "Perfect... yeah, right there. Maybe a little faster, too?"

I close my eyes and let my head lull back, no longer caring who or what walked in on this...


	25. Cuddling

"Hey, Ui?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

"My sister calls it 'cuddling!' Isn't it fun?"

"I think so. But I don't get it..."

Ui invited me over to her house to play today. It was really sweet of her, and I'm having a lot of fun. We talked about stuff for a little bit, I helped her make a snack for us- which I managed to do without hurting myself! I was so happy about that! I'm still happy, really. That means I'm learning, I think. It was just cutting celery into spears to eat with some ranch dressing, but that still meant I had to use a real knife! And I did it! I think Ui and her older sister laughed at me a little bit, but they both seemed happy for me!

But now we were laying on her bed. She had a room to herself here. Ui had told me before that in their old house, she and her sister had shared a room together, with a little curtain separating their beds somtimes. Stuff like that makes me wish I had an older sister. It just sounds so, so cute.

"We're just lying down and talking. My sister says she does this kind of thing with Yachiyo a lot."

"Who's Yachiyo?"

"The blue-haired girl, the tall one with really long hair? She's really pretty." Ui said. I knew who she was talking about right away. That girl. Yeah. She was pretty, but her face looked scary when it wasn't smiling...

"They're friends I guess?"

"They both say they're 'girlfriends' or something. I thought girls had boyfriends, but they seem happy together. So maybe it's okay."

"Yeah. If they're happy, I guess it's not weird." I say. Though after thinking about it for a second, I totally agree. They're happy, so I can be happy too because they're happy. That's how that works! Miss K told me something similar before. She was happy because I was happy. So it's time to pass that on, right? Right! "But does that make us girlfriends? And what does that mean? Do they kiss?"

"I don't think we're girlfriends, Riko. Iroha and Yachiyo kiss a lot. I can hear them kissing through the walls at night sometimes. They kiss really loudly when they're alone. I don't get it."

"That is weird..."

"Yeah..."

The more I lay here, the less weird this feels. At first I was a little weirded out because I had never done this before. But now I think I like it. Ui's bed is warm, and I like how her arms are wrapped around me. She's warm, and soft, and she's super nice. Her breath smells like ranch dressing. It's kinda cute.

"Ui?" I ask her again. Her eyes are closed, and she's smiling. Her hair is kinda blocking her face a little. I didn't realize her bangs had gotten that long. I wonder if she needs me to cut them for her...

"Yes?" She asked me. I saw her eyes open. When they did, she smiled even wider. That was really cute. Ui was kinda cute.

"This is fun." I tell her. I feel a giggle on my own lips as I nod a couple of times. My bandanna slips a little further forward on my head. I would reach up to fix it to make sure that it doesn't get in my eyes, but that would mean having to leave this 'cuddle' thingy Ui wanted to do. And I didn't wanna do that. Nope. This was too fun.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Ui asks me, giggling back at me too.

This is so much fun. And Ui is really cute...


	26. Stripping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!! :D

"Number three, I order you to give number two a lapdance." I call out into a small, dimly lit room. Really, it was my shop, but this wasn't the first time I had changed its layout with a few quick magic tricks in order to get pussy. And it sure as hell wouldn't be my last, either.

I looked around the room expectantly, one leg crossed over the other, leaning back onto the couch that hugged the wall around the entire circular area. A table sat in the middle with a deck of cards on it, but I held the Queen. That meant I was in charge for this round. I felt Momoko shake her head beside me. It wasn't her. I wouldn't have been disinterested in watching my beautiful, sexy girlfriend give one of these other lovely ladies a lapdance. I definitely wouldn't mind that. Not one bit...

"I have number two." A gruff voice called out from a few seats down. Alina Gray, former leader of the Magius. I was glad I could get her involved tonight, especially when I heard who called out to claim the other number.

"I've got three. Ready, Alina?" A voice I knew very well, though mostly I had heard it come from in between my legs recently. After yesterday, I was ecstatic to invite Rika Ayano back here for more fun. She hadn't touched me yet today, but I had a distinct feeling that she was going to before the night was over.

"Ready." Alina said, letting her arms drape over the top of the couch on either side of her. Rika stood up, strode across the room, and like it was the most natural thing in the world, sat with her knees on the coushins, facing Alina, already shaking her hips from side to side as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Mitama..." Momoko whispers in my ear. I feel her grab my hand, squeezing it tightly. The pressure instantly has me feeling my pulse in my wrist. I know what that means, so I smirk at her, planting a long, soft kiss on her neck. Looking up with a smirk, I ask a simple question.

"Yes?"

"Was this the plan all along?" Momoko asked. It wasn't her fault. I had told everybody else that we were going to end up fooling around more than a little bit by the end of the night. Alina had agreed to it quickly, Rika even quicker. Iroha, who was sitting silently on Momoko's other side, similarly a few seats away like Alina was to me, had been mostly silent. She hadn't yet had a turn as Queen. I was really looking forward to how far she'd go. A nice, simple girl like that had a lot of potential for a wild side locked inside her somewhere.

"Would you believe me if I told you no?"

"Fair enough. You could have warned me. I would have brought a few things."

"I have my collection, remember?" I ask, referring to the huge array of sex toys I have taking up just as much closet space in my bedroom as my actual wardrobe. She nods, and that ends the conversation. I had more important things to look at.

Like Rika dancing away like her life depended on it on Alina's lap. Her shirt had already been removed, though judging by how it lay on the couch next to them, it was hard to say who had taken it off of her. In her bra and school skirt now, Rika continued to dance. Moving towards Alina, away, shaking side to side to an unknown beat of some silent song playing in the girl's head. Alina had her hands on Rika's hips, moving them to her back.

Suddenly, Alina pulled her in, met with a face full of boob. Damn, that was hot. So hot, especially as Rika reached around her back to unzip her bra, letting the straps dangle uselessly at her side. Alina grabbed it and ripped it off of her body.

"I've waited too long for this. I've grown impatient."

"Wanna taste?" Rika asks, and before Alina answered, she had already taken a nipple into her mouth.

So, so hot... and I could see Iroha over there, already touching herself...

The game might as well be over now.


	27. Body Swapping

I promised her it would be fun. To say that I didn't deliver on that promise here and now would be a disservice to just how much she's enjoying this. This 'Kazumi' girl wasn't a regular at my shop by any means, and as far as I knew she wasn't even living in Kamihama right now. She was just a visitor. Why she was here, I'll never know. I don't care enough to know. But while she's here... oh, the fun we're already having!

"So Kazumi, how is it?" I ask, looking up at my own body. Seeing myself red in the face, hands over my mouth, crying, blushing, nervous... all things that I never was anymore. It's fortunate that I was privy to this sight rather than Kazumi herself.

See, I had thought up a new Coordination spell that would completely reassign somebody's Soul Gem to someone else's body. Momoko refused to test it out with me, and I wanted to keep it something of a secret. After all, the knowledge that I knew how to swap bodies with someone was bound to get taken advantage of sooner rather than later. But there was also the potential for making a huge profit out of it. Think about all the crazy sex couples could get up to in each other's bodies?

Well, that was exactly what we were doing here. I had stripped myself naked, swapped bodies, and stripped myself naked again- this time in Kazumi's skin. She was cute, she felt cute. Short hair, small tits, and a tiny, lithe body that was a good deal more flexible than mine. That much I was jealous of, but when I told Kazumi 'me' to lay down and spread her legs, she had no idea what she was getting into. Fortunately for her, my body had fucked enough women to not cum instantly like her body probably would. Even though I had the experience, I no longer had the stamina to go with it. Just a few touches at my pussy and Kazumi would have me cumming in an instant. She was so sweet and innocent I doubt she'd ever touched herself before. Which worked out perfectly. In the body that could withstand a few minutes of getting eaten out before it came, she could really feel what it was like to fuck.

"So, how is it?" I ask. Tasting myself directly from the source was... refreshing? Fun? Fucking incredible? All of the above! Nobody in human history had ever managed to give herself cunnilingus before! Tsukuyo and Tsukasa had gotten pretty close, but even though they were almost identical, they still had a few things that made them unique. No. This was literally my vagina I had my mouth pressed to, and it was amazing. I taste heavy, yet sweet, with the thickness of years of experience. I look up at her/me to see my face blushing even harder now. No doubt I've gotten my juices all over Kazumi's cheeks. But when this body is so adept at darting to and fro quickly, I was more than able to make up for the lack of muscle memory I now had.

"This is weird..." I hear myself say in a tone that I hadn't used since... well, since Kanagi and I deflowered one another on this very table.

"But you like it, right?"

"Y-y-y... yeah, I do..."

"So I can keep going?" I ask, but even though I make it sound like I'm asking for permisison, I go back to licking her/my pussy before I hear anything. After rocking her world for what had to be... two minutes by now... I knew she would not object to this in the slightest.

"Yeeeeeaah!" She calls out a moment after my tongue pushes inside her again. Damn, me, you really get around, huh? I feel warm, yet firm, as though the countless fingers and mouths that had entered this very pussy had only paved the way for my own one day. And they had. My body firmly clamped down on Kazumi's tongue as I push it inside, accepting it easily, letting me pull it out and then push it back in with ease. Damn, I taste good.

I hear her cum, I feel her thighs clamp around my head, but I'm still not satisfied. I go in for round two... and then round three, after which I kiss my way up her body. She looked up only after I'm straddling my face with her body again.

"Hi, me." She says.

"Hi, me. Want to try?"

She only nods her head before digging in, and my virgin body only lasts ten seconds under the pressure of her virgin tongue.


	28. Threesome

"Who's first?" I ask. Staring at Mami and Shizuku on the bed in one of the many extended rooms at Fendt Hope isn't something out of the ordinary. Mami and I have done this kind of thing pretty often. Often enough that she's become the most reliable Feather out of the whole bunch when I need to dispel these urges. Shizuki, on the other hand, I've never had before. As far as I know, she's a virgin. But Mami had already stripped herself and was in the process of removing Shizuku's clothes. Neither seemed nervous. Mami was as happy as ever. The other girl, the one with the short hair and that cute smile, almost seemed... content. But whatever. What do I care about their emotions for, anyway? That's not why I'm here. I'm here because my body is sending signals and secreting various hormones from various glands, begging me to do something about it.

For right now, that something seemed to be getting an orgasm at Mami's hand. Shizuku was just a bonus.

"Let Shizuku go first, Touka. I'll support you." Mami said, and I nodded. My clothes took more effort than they really needed to to take off. The buttons were tight, the zippers so hard to reach, my stockings even were a pain to get off, but after no small amount of grunting and struggling with the outfit- during which neither of those bitches over there even once thought to come and help me by the way! Ugh, what's wrong with them? But I finally get myself fully stripped, nude as the day I was born, ready for happiness.

I get up onto the bed and turn off the lights. It's pitch dark now, crawling forward, listening for the sound of breathing. Two bodies, two sources of warmth that I can sense now. One was breathing much faster than the other. That was Shizuku. Mami was always calm, her brain not firing nearly as many synapses as the newbie's were. She had done this before. And I couldn't wait for her to pleasure me as she had promised.

"Lay her down and spread her legs. I'm going to perform cunnilingus on her. I'll expect the same done to me once you can position yourself properly, Mami." I didn't want any ambiguity there. I was here for a reason, and I didn't want that reason to be delayed at all if I could help it. I've got a meeting with Alina in an hour, why dilly-dally here any longer than necessary? One orgasm is all I need. Just the one. And then I can wipe my face clean on Mami's shirt and get out of here.

In my crawling, I finally find a warm body. Her thighs are small, undefined, her skin not as smooth as what I've come to expect. This one was Shizuku's body, all right. Mami's was much more supple in the most womanly of ways, more delightful to touch. She probably tasted better.

She did. I put my mouth on Shizuku's vagina hungry for some love, when I taste... nothing. She's as dry as a straight girl. What the hell? A vein in my temple throbs as my eyebrow twitches. I feel that familiar surge of anger popping up.

"Shizuku! Did I not instruct you to come aroused?" I ask. I hear a whimper in the darkness and feel the mattress shifting around me. Before I get an answer, my own vagina is met with a wet touch, Mami's mouth finding its genitalia of choice much more aroused than mine did.

I'm still annoyed at Shizuku, but at least I am recieving some amount of sexual gratification now. So whatever. I go back down, biting down on her thigh, rubbing at her clit. Eventually I feel some moisture secrete from her glands. That's all I need to mix her discharge with my saliva. My tongue pushes inside her just as Mami's does the same to me.

Perfect...


	29. Exhibitionism

When I mentioned to Iroha that one time that I thought it would have been pretty hot to watch her and Sana go at it, I never, ever expected them to like, actually go through with it!

We were sitting in Mikazuki Villa one night after dinner. I brought Banbanzai over but apparently Master had already cooked something! So now we've got all this food in the fridge that will hopefully get eaten tomorrow. If I end up staying the night tonight- which at this point is pretty likely- then I'll pack some of that up for lunch. I'm sure Felicia wouldn't mind, it's meat, after all!

"So, Tsuruno, how does this look? Do you like it?" Iroha asks. She's sitting on one of the couches. Naked. Oh, she's super naked. Llike, birthday suit kinda naked. And her legs are spread, Sana's kneeling in front of the couch, hiding Iroha's ladybits from me. As much as I'd like to see them, I get the feeling that this is even better. I nod, my jaw's hanging open but I really can't think of the words to say. I can hear every sound of Sana's tongue lapping up at Iroha's pussy, I can hear Iroha moaning. It just looks so good and so much fun and I... yeah, I have to do something about this.

"It's great!" Felicia says loudly, screaming as she often does. She's sitting next to me, one of her hands on my thigh. She squeezes it, and the funny tingly feeling I get in my junk grows more. Watching those two go at it like they're putting on a show for me is really getting me in the mood. And I... I really don't have a reason not to like, touch myself, right?

Right.

So I quickly slip off my school skirt and panties in one go. I'm sitting on the ground in front of the TV, but my back is facing it. There's a way better show going on on that couch than the newest episode of Dragonball anyway. Not like Felicia would mind missing the newest episode for this. We could catch up later. Before I have a chance to put a hand on my pussy to tease myself a little bit, Felicia already did the honors for me.

"Thanks, babe..." I say, moaning a lot more than I thought I would have. I mean, I'm watching two of my best friends fuck on the couch right there. Like... they want me to watch! It's great! And to make everything better, my girlfriend is touching me while we watch! Like... oh yeah, this is the life.

"No prob! But you'll have to pay me back later." She says excitedly. I look over at her. She's leaning forward to watch the sight just like I was, blushing just as much as I am, a smile on her face just as wide as mine. It hurts, smiling this much, but when Iroha and Sana... when they're... oh wow...

Sana got up and stripped herself, too. She had still been wearing some clothes. Whatever they were, didn't matter now. Iroha laid down on the couch and Sana put her pussy over Iroha's face... and then... and then! And then Sana leaned forward to eat Iroha out, too! I had never watched anybody else sixty-nine before. I had done it a few times with Felicia but dang this really looks nice! Now both of them are moaning!

"Hell yeah! Scissor next!" Felicia roars next to me. I find myself nodding in approval.

"If we're taking requests, I'd like to see you two touch one another, mutual masturbation." I hear Master say. She's sitting a few feet away from me. Her pants are off, too, but her panties are still on. Damn. I would have loved to see her pussy directly. I'll bet it's still as beautiful as the one time we slept together... but I can make do with watching her touch herself even if her panties are in the way.

"Yeah, that too... Felicia... clit, please..." I say. I'm gonna cum soon, and I'm sure Felicia knows it. Master looked over to me, and I know she knows, too. She smirked at me, and leaned in to kiss my lips.

It was one kiss, but between what I was watching, Felicia's hands on my pussy and clit, and that kiss from Master... I don't think I've ever came harder in my life.


	30. Sixty-Nine

I love being a woman.

I'm able to wake up every day and feel confident, sexy, and beautiful. I'm able to rise from my bed gracefully, alert, with the knowledge that I have the ones I love surrounding me. I get to look down at my bed every morning and see the love of my life laying there peacefully.

And sometimes, quite often, realistically, I get to make love to the woman of my dreams and not have to worry about getting her pregnant. We can have kids whenever we want. We could adopt... once she graduates high school, really.

But she's a senior now, and I make more than enough money to support the two of us, plus any potential daughter we could adopt.

For now, though, enjoying her body is more than enough.

Pale blue hair surrounding her head like a messy, seachrome halo is beautiful, beautiful enough for me to straddle with my own hips, laying down her body, slowly pulling the sheets away from her. Having gotten up to a little bit of fun the night before, this kind of thing is usually pretty easy. Morning after sex is... quite fantastic, really.

Her womanhood is bare, exposed to me as I gently pull her sleeping legs apart. When I kiss down on it, I find that it's dry, but even though my lovely Konoha slumbers, I can still feel her body reacting naturally the longer I let my tongue run up and down her folds. I start to taste some of that soury goodness that I've come to expect from a woman's body. From her body. I love this taste. I could feast on it all day had I not needed to go to work nor she needed to go to school.

"Nnnnn..." I hear behind me, chuckling into her womanhood as I know she's going to open her eyes to a lovely sight of mine at any moment. I know she does when I hear a gasp. "Yachiyo..."

"Yes?" I ask, playfully innocently, as I take my mouth off of her, moving fingers down to play at her clit for the first time that morning. She gasps in surprise, and I feel cool skin on my bare rear-end. She squeezes down, and I shiver. Her hands are cold, but her tongue is anything but as I feel her start to repay the favor without uttering anything but my name.

I tuck some of my hair behind my ear before diving back in.

She's always been so good at this. The first time we made love, the first time I was really aware that she wasn't a virgin... she went down on me. She rocked my world. From that moment on, I knew I was in love. Hazuki... that was where Konoha had gotten her practice, apparently. She insisted time and time again that they weren't dating, that they had stopped their fooling around the moment I asked her to be my girlfriend. I believed her. I still do. I'm normally not trusting, I had long since prided myself on being reserved, a heavy gate that no battering ram could break down.

Konoha's tongue had managed to be the key to the gate, pushing inside my pussy much like it was doing now. My cunt wasn't the way to my heart, but damn if it wasn't a good start.

"Konoha..." I mutter, shivering as I feel her tongue probe as deep inside me as it can manage. The fire is burning within, and I had long since lost any reason why I should try and fight it. She's beautiful, she's sexy, and she's hellbent on making me feel good even though neither of us have had our morning coffee just yet.

But pussy juice as a way of waking you up like no other beverage can.

I push my fingers- three of them- inside Konoha slowly, as firmly as I can. She moans loudly into my crotch, licking me even faster. I know she's about to cum. She always gets louder when she's on the cusp. I was no different, but my moans had been pretty subdued thus far this morning.

It was only a matter of time before she did. And when she did, I felt my orgasm trailing quickly behind.

With both of us satisfied, I rolled off of her, licking at my cheeks, hoping to taste as much of Konoha as I can. She sits up and tastes herself off me, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I kiss her back, my dark blue hair intermingling with her lighter toned locks.

I absolutely love being a woman. If I had been born a man, I would have missed out on loving Konoha... I do love her. So, so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much, everybody! It's been a lot of fun writing these, and I hope it's been at least half that fun to read them! <3


End file.
